


He's good at it, so why not?

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru has many things to be smug for: his medals, his records, his fame. But he isn't.There is, however, one thing he is smug about. Javier doesn't mind.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	He's good at it, so why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! Next one! Prompt was 'smug'.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is in the way he holds his arms out at the end of Chopin.

And Seimei.

And Hope and Legacy.

It’s in the way he points his index finger up when he knows he’s done it. When he knows he will be number one.

And yet, Javier would never use the word to describe these moments.

Yes, the smirk is there when he knows he will win, when it is just a matter of preparing the ceremony before that gold medal hangs around his neck.

Polite, humble, sure of himself and his training. These words describe him better.

There is one instance though, a very particular moment, when Javi wants nothing more than to wipe that smug expression off his face. But he can’t.

Of course, he can’t.

Grabbing fistfuls of Yuzu’s hair as he swallows around him hard, and it has always amazed him how the little shit can smirk even with a dick in his mouth.

He falls back on the bed panting and watches how Yuzuru wipes his lips with the back of his hand, triumphant little smirk still there.

Javi doesn’t mind. His boyfriend is good at this, so he just lets him be smug.


End file.
